Gravity's Impact
by fallerbill618
Summary: Aryn suddenly finds herself in the middle of the woods in Gravity Falls, and the last thing she remembers is seeing blurry glowing figures and a strange floating yellow something...review to keep me writing plz :D


**Gravity's Impact (no Pinecest, EVER!)**

Aryn

I stumble through the woods, something is chasing me. That much is for sure. All I know is it's bad and I have to run. Branches scratch my arms, rip at my shirt. Then I am falling, but before everything goes black, for a moment, I see the strangest symbols floating in and out of my blurred vision along with a glowing yellow figure.

Dipper

"Tag you're it!" I yell as Mabel runs, laughing at the top of her lungs. Right away she turns back and tags me again."Going to have to be faster than that, bro!" she yells. I am running after her when I trip over a stray root- from one of the trees near the edge of the property where we're playing-and fall flat on my face as my hat goes flying into the bushes."I'll be right back!" I call as I push through to find it. I find my hat among the sticks and leaves of the bushes and prepare to head back for a rematch when something catches my eye. A piece of fabric. I look ahead, more pieces of fabric. It looks like whatever was coming through here was in a hurry. "Hey Mabel, come take a look at this!"I call.

Mabel

"I hear Dipper call out from the bushes." "I'll be there in a minute!"I yell. No one responds, so I sigh and walk over to where I last heard his voice coming. When I get there he is staring at a piece of fabric in his hand. "It looks like a trail." I say. "Do you think we should follow it?"I ask."No w-""WOOT WOOT let's go is more like it!" I yell enthusiastically. "Fine. he grumbles. but if it's another monster I'm going to say: I TOLD YOU SO!"

Aryn

I hear someone yelling and footsteps breaking branches as whoever-it-is makes their way toward me. I slowly regain consiousness as the footsteps come closer

I hear a young boy yelling, calling out "Mabel come here!, I'ts a girl!" Then I sit up slowly, see them coming towards me, but the thing that I notice most is their cartoon-ness. My heart drops into my stomach. This cannot be happening. And with that, I get up and run.

I make it as far as I can before collapsing. When I look around, I discover that I'm in the middle of the woods, but whats different is that these woods are beautiful. The trees grow blue, and even the mushrooms are weird with their glowing blue and green spores. I decide to have a look around. I push through the glistening leaves, dew wet on my skin, I gasp and look down at my clothes. When I went to bed and had that horrible nightmare that somehow left me here, I had been wearing my PJ's. Now I find that I am wearing brown combat boots, my blue jeans, and a black sweatshirt with a celtic knot on it, and I wonder how I got into these clothes...

Chapter 2 Mabel

When we get close to her she must hear us and sits up. With a panicked look on her face she jumps up and sprints into the bushes. As Dipper and I chase after her we lose sight of her. She's just that fast. So we slow down and look around to see the area we've chased her into. I feel like an idiot when I realize that we've chased her into the Gnome's part of the forest. I don't think she knows about them, I mean, she didn't even look like she was from around here, she was wearing some boots, jeans, and a sweatshirt, ok so maybe she _does_ look like she is from around here, but that doesn't mean that she knows about the gnomes. The only strange thing about her was her red/copper hair which is so short that it pokes out in all directions, and the fact that she is scared of a couple of 12 year olds. "Hey, Mabel!" Dipper says, snapping me out of my inner thoughts. "Sorry, Dipper, what was that?" " I said, be careful not to make any loud noises, lest you attract unwanted attention." he states. " And by that you mean the gnomes, right?" I question "Y-" suddenly a scream rips through the trees. With a shared look, Dipper and I run towards where we heard it come from.

Aryn

Suddenly there's a rustling in the bushes to my right. I'll admit it I am really scared right now. Expecting the worst, I cringe. And out...hops...a...GNOME! "What the-"I say before being cut off." I found one!" he calls. And then the ground is shaking. At first I think that it's an earthquake, but then literally thousands of gnomes come out into the clearing. I am a little freaked out by now, and am about to say something when the only one with a brown beard clears his throat and looks up at me expectantly. " Umm, yes?" I say. With a grand bow he introduces himself I am Jeff the gnome. And I would like to ask for your hand in marriage, " Aryn" I say, stunned. Aryn" he says. " Look, I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything little guy but you're a... gnome. And I'm only twelve." It looks like he took it pretty well, until he waves his hand in the air and the other gnomes tackle me to the ground and start to tie me up. I get out a good scream before they gag me. Just then the boy and the girl I saw earlier burst into the clearing. "Let her go Jeff!" the girl yells. The boy opens a strange maroon book with a gold hand with 6 fingers on it and mutters what seems like an incantation. I wince, and the gnomes suddenly freeze. " What's going on?" I ask as the girl starts untying me. " I'm Mabel and that's my brother Dipper." she says with a goofy smile. " And he froze them, pretty cool huh?" "Mabel! stop telling everyone that!" Dipper whines. As she finishes untying me I get up and take the rope off, and we sprint off.

" Were those really gnomes, where are we going, and you can do magic?!" I ask as we slow down to a walk. "Ok, ok, one question at a time, Dipper says, first: you can't tell ANYONE about the book or magic, ok?" "Ok" I nod. "Second, yes, those really were gnomes, and I'll tell you more once we get to the Mystery Shack...which, yes, is where we're going."

We walk out of the woods and the first thing I see is an old building with a glittery pink sign that reads: Mystery Hack.

Dipper

"So, what's your name anyways?" I ask the girl. " Aryn." she says with a curious look on her face. I take her inside. This is Grunkle Stan. " Hmph." he grumbles " Grunkle Stan, I was wondering if our friend Aryn could stay here for a while?" I ask. He seems to pause and think a little on this. " As long as she works with you on your shift." "YAAAAAY!"squeals Mabel. She grabs Aryn by the wrist and tows her upstairs as I stare after them. " I see you gotta' crush there, Dips." Stan says, raising his eyebrows and winking. I almost catch myself nodding when I say " What?!, no, I have no idea what you're talking about!" and run upstairs without a backwards glance.

When I make it upstairs, Mabel has the extra cot out and Aryn is in the middle of picking between a sparkly purple sleeping bag and a sparkly pink sleeping bag. " Uh, hey Mabel?" I say " I don't think she likes waking up with sparkles in her eyes and all over her face." I say uncertainly. " Yeah, sorry Mabel." she says apologetically. " Here you can use this one." I say, holding up a plain navy sleeping bag. "Thanks!" she says as Mabel grumbles something about not appreciating the sparkly spirit.

Aryn

After dinner- Stan made something that resembled scrambled meat- we came upstairs to settle down for the night. I was standing near the attic window, while Dipper and Mabel were brushing their teeth, looking outside and admiring the orange/golden sunset over the dark green pine trees, the way the light spread over the mountainsides was amazing. I also see the goat Dipper was talking about, Gompers. I look farther into the forest and I think I see what looks like a one-eyed triangle that has a top hat and a- bow tie? I turn to tell Dipper and Mabel about this strange creature, but they're still in the bathroom. And, when I look back, the triangle guy is gone, but there is something small, glowing on the ground under where he was floating so I decide to go see what it is. As I slip on my sweatshirt over my blue shirt I pause at the bathroom door and call out " I'm going outside, I'll be right back!" "Ok!" they say in unison, their voices muffled from their toothbrushes.

As I walk outside the wind picks up. _Weird, _I think, _the wind wasn't blowing a couple of minutes ago._ I am almost to the clearing when the wind stops and a sudden heat wave comes and I pull my sweatshirt off before I sweat to death. _Jeez! The weather really does change quickly. _My thoughts are cut off by a strange humming, it's coming from a glowing symbol. The symbol is a circle of smaller symbols with the triangle creature in the middle of it. _I wonder what Dipper would think of this. _As I bend down to pick it up there's a bright flash, and a searing pain on the palm of my right hand. Then, I black out.

I wake up in a daze and check my watch. No time has passed, weird. I give my head a quick shake and go back up to the attic. Since no time has passed, Dipper and Mabel are just coming out of the bathroom when I get to the top of the stairs. " Hey Aryn!, do you want to play truth or dare?" Mabel asks, jumping up and down in excitement. " Um -Dipper is standing behind Mabel and shaking his head frantically- sure!" I say with an evil grin.:)

Mabel

When we play Truth or Dare, it's like Spin the Bottle, but with a pig. " SPIN THE PIG!" We all yell like crazy people. We spin Waddles around on the floor and he lands, his cute little scrunched up nose pointing towards Dipper. " Dare!" he shouts, beating his chest with both fists like a deranged gorilla. Mabel and I look at each other. " What?" he says, " Oh, no!" he yells. " Dipper, we say in unison, do the lamby lamby dance!" After he gets done, I am grinning like an idiot and Aryn is on the floor, sides heaving with laughter. " That was the funniest thing EVER!" she says, wiping tears out of her eyes. " All right, my turn!" says Dipper, blushing. He spins Waddles, who ends up pointing towards me. " Dare!" I say. " I dare you to let me duct tape you to the ceiling!" he says. When Dipper and Aryn are taping me to the ceiling, Dipper's hand brushes Aryn's and he looks down and blushes while she keeps taping, not noticing his emotions towards her. " All done!" she says, pretending to dust off her hands. " I'll spin for Mabel!" Dipper says. " Ok" I say. Dipper spins Waddles, and he points towards Aryn.

Aryn

Crap. I really hope they don't think that I'm crazy, but after the way they dealt with the Gnomes, I don't think they will. Dipper is looking at me expectantly. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking." " Well, since no one has chosen truth yet then that's what I choose." The next question he asks however, is not what I am expecting. " Do you like me?" Dipper asks. " Wha-" I start, but Dipper interrupts me. "Because I like you a lot..." Mabel is still taped to the ceiling, staring at us, face red and mouth in a ginormous smile.


End file.
